


Best Kiss Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party/Parties, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny experienced their first Christmas kiss together, Was it good?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Best Kiss Ever:

*Summary: Steve & Danny experienced their first Christmas kiss together, Was it good?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was the most perfect Christmas, Before everyone came, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams declared their love to one another. It was a relief, Cause it was a longtime coming. They were the happiest men on Earth, & at the moment.

 

They were getting everything ready for the party, & they had a spring in their step, as they were doing it. “Thank you, Danno, For your help”, The Hunky Brunette said, as they were setting up everything. “You are welcome, Super Seal, as they continued to work, Before everyone showed up.

 

Everyone showed up, & were having a great time at the party, which was a great success. Steve loves it, when his ohana is around, It brings great joy to his heart. The Loudmouth Detective loves seeing this side of his new lover too, It makes the holidays more special too. Everyone helped cleaned up, & they left the couple alone to their privacy.

 

“You know that something is missing from this wonderful experience, Danno”, Steve explained, as they were invading each other’s personal space, & battling for dominance. The Shorter Man asked this, as a response to what Steve said.

 

“What’s that, Buddy ?”, Danny asked, Steve said with a smile, “A kiss ?”, Danny instantly kissed him with so much passion, & desire, It made both men’s toes curl, & very happy for once. “Best kiss ever”, Danny said, & Steve agreed without hesitation, They dove back in, & went back at it.

 

The End.


End file.
